A Touch of Passion
by Torchwoodwhovian
Summary: The characters of Torchwood have deeper feelings for one another than they thought. There are multiple couples in this story. The parts will be shorter at the beginning since it is just setting the scene for the story. Begins post Cyberwoman and is rated M for mature content that will come later. Possibly will be an AU where Owen and Tosh do not die. Let me know what you guys think
1. Chapter 1

**Gwen**

Gwen bit her lip as she looked over at Owen who was finishing up a report on an autopsy at his computer. She did not want to admit it to herself but that kiss she had shared with him while fearing for her life kept gnawing at her senses. She could smell his cologne, feel his arms wrap passionately around her, his soft lips moving in rhythm with hers.

"Gwen…Gwen…" She jumped at the sound of his voice. "You okay."

"Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking." She replied catching the papers that were falling off her lap.

"Right. Well, I was just gonna head out and was wonderin if you needed anything?" He seemed shaky and uncomfortable. She shook her head no and tried to make it look like she was really occupied with her work. He then just walked out the door. 'Why was he acting like this?' she wondered. She felt magic and thought he did too. After all he was the one how put his lips to hers. 'Maybe that's just Owen.' She told herself. She decided not to let it bother her and began to pack up her work to head home to Rhys.

**Owen **

As he walked out the door he mentally slapped himself. He should have carried on his work longer. Just one last look from her would have been all the better. She probably didn't even realize that he could see her staring at him out of the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful. That long dark hair falling around his face as her lips crashed into his. He wanted her so bad but that was not his game. He was a player. One and done. And with her he was already attached more than he should be.

He arrived home and decided to go out to the club. While there, he became hot and bothered, as images of Gwen flashed across his mind. The alcohol wasn't helping his sexual fantasies either. He found another blonde chick and persuaded her to come home with him.

As the best part happened, he screamed Gwen's name in ecstasy. She was making him crazy.

**At The Office (Next Day)**

"Gwen, Owen, I want you two to watch the monitors. Tosh, Ianto, and I are going to investigate a small disturbance in the rift." Jack said.

"But Gwen always goes with you guys." Owen said in protest. He was afraid of being alone with Gwen. He did not know how much control he would have.

"Ianto asked if he could help this time and I need Tosh's expertise on some new equipment we're testing out. Gwen, you're not upset are you?" He asked.

"No. Go and have fun you three." She said smiling at them.

After they left Gwen sat on the couch and began reading an article on alien races that Jack had given her.

"Scooch over love." Owen said barging his way onto the couch. Their legs were touching and both of their breathing began to get heavier. 'Don't do anything stupid Gwen.' She told herself. A while later Owen began to doze off and his head fell onto her shoulder. She waited a few moments and placed a kiss onto his lips. Little did she know he was fully awake and just trying to see how she felt about him.

**AN**

This is my first story. Please give critiques and let me know how you like it. That was not the end but I will only post if you guys like it. Thanks for the support!


	2. Chapter 2

Both  
He couldn't take it anymore. He rose his head and crushed his lips onto hers. She tasted so sweet and he felt ferocious. He pushed her down onto the couch and began running his hands up and down the length of her body. She gently scrapped her nails down his back giving him chills and making him growl into the kiss. He moved down to her neck and began to tease her, trying to find her sweet spot. Once he did he sucked on it until she pulled him back up into another kiss. She lightly moaned into his lips. He was so manly and in control. He made her feel tingly inside and gave her entire body chills. Rhys was never like this with her. Yet, she knew this was wrong she was still with Rhys and she did love him with all her heart.

"Wait stop, Owen." She breathed breaking the most incredible kiss of her life.  
"What's wrong love?" He asked her breathing heavily.  
"I...I just can't Owen. I'm sorry." She pushed him off, left the room and ran into the bathroom.

A While Later  
Jack and the gang had returned to find a quiet Owen sitting on the couch and lightly touching his lips and Gwen no where in sight.  
"Anything happen while we were gone." He said with a smirk on his face. Tosh didn't even notice that anything was different and Ianto was making coffee.  
"Nope, just another quiet day at the office." Owen said jokingly not willing to make eye contact with him.  
"Where's Gwen at." Tosh called from over by her computer.  
"I don't know. She said she had to use the restroom and haven't seen her..." Just then Gwen returned and walked briskly past where Owen was to another seat in the room. Owen was staring at her from the couch.  
"Well it's late everyone. I think Tosh, Ianto, and I could use a shower. And Owen you look pretty exhausted yourself." Jack added the last bit in a lower voice with a big grin on his face. He didn't even know that Ianto was looking over at him with a surprised look on his face.

Ianto  
Since the death of Lisa, Ianto has been confused about his feelings towards Jack. He was stunned every time Jack spoke because his voice was so soft and so sweet to his ears. Jack's body was incredible too. His muscles protruded from under his shirt in such a way that he looked like a...

"Ianto, are you okay." Jack came up behind him snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah. Sorry. Would you like some coffee. I made some for everyone." He turned around and realized his body was pressed lightly against Jack's.  
"Ianto, everyone else left already. It's just us." Jack said his breath hitting Ianto's neck and giving him chills.  
"Well then. I am going to go and get a shower if you don't need anything else." As he said that the alarm went off in the building.

AN  
This is the part where the episode Countrycide would come in. Everything happens just the same in the episode. This is now a love story about multiple characters. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
